More than gravity
by AstoriaWayne
Summary: En ocasiones un empujón es lo único que se necesita.


More than Gravity

.

.

.

-Hermano, oficialmente estoy fuera de la fiesta.

-Ni que lo digas Gar, HIVE ha mejorado además el hecho de que su abuelo haya aparecido fue demasiado.

Señalo Jackson a su mal humorado líder que escuchaba atento desde la entrada de la sala de estar y aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente estaba de acuerdo con él, esa noche apenas habían sobrevivido a la paliza que les habían dado los hombres de su abuelo, debían mejorar sus estrategias.

-Después del entrenamiento de mañana habrá una reunión, debemos cambiar nuestras tácticas, estamos siendo predecibles para el enemigo.

-¿Entrenamiento? Viejo estoy hecho papilla.

-Gar precisamente por eso necesitamos esforzamos aún más -afirmo Starfire con las manos en la cintura- concuerdo con Robin debemos cambiar nuestras tácticas y mejorar.

-Ok, ok, solo porque lo dices tú Star -hizo de menos como acostumbraba- chicos este hermoso espécimen necesita su sueño de belleza, nos vemos.

Dijo BeastBoy causando gracia entre sus compañeros, pero la habitual molestia a su líder. Aun compartiendo un año como equipo BeastBoy se dedicaba a desafiar su autoridad como líder y destacar su ferviente apoyo a la tamaraniana, en general era un idiota, pero era un buen elemento.

-Mi sueño no es de belleza, pero también lo necesito. Descansen chicos.

Se despidió Jackson seguido de Starfire que se colgaba sobre él cómo acostumbraba dejándolo solos.

-Raven.

Llamo él.

-Lo sé.

Siseo ella siguiéndolo hasta la sala de control.

Después de más de un año compartido como equipo entre ellos desarrollaron un lenguaje que pasaba desapercibido para todos.

Él sabía ser muy discreto y ella entendía sin esforzarse.

Taciturnos, poco expresivos y tranquilos.

En general su actitud no llamaba la atención de nadie y mucho menos su interacción.

-¿Qué te sucede?

Pregunto directo, yendo al grano como acostumbraba.

-Nada solo fue un momento de distracción.

-¿Un momento de distracción? Se especifica.

-No lo sé, estaba concentrada con los hombres de HIVE no sentí venir a los hombres de tu abuelo.

Error.

Ella sabía que él leía entre líneas cada una de sus palabras la duda y la mentira que no quería expresarle.

Él se giró enfrentándola, acercándosele peligrosamente, invadiendo su espacio personal, reduciendo su respiración.

-Esto pudo ser algo peor.

Dijo simplemente colocando en su mejilla un curita, tapando el arañazo que una de las shurikens de los hombres de su abuelo había provocado.

-Es un simple rasguño.

Trato hacer de menos desviando la mirada de aquellos ojos verdes que la escudriñaban sin reparo alguno sin embargo aquel acto solo provoco todo lo contrario, firme pero delicado con ambas manos sostuvo su rostro para que le mirara directamente.

Había pasado más de un año desde que se habían conocido y aquel pequeño cretino que conoció quedo atrás, había crecido, demasiado, para su gusto y no solo de manera física (puesto ahora poseían la misma estatura) en su interior aquella batalla sin aparente resolución se había librado y él había decidió ser simplemente él, no Batman, no Ras, solo él.

Ella que entendía y conocía de la soledad, así como la oscuridad no pudo evitar prestarle atención.

Era demasiado fuerte.

Él solo y a su edad había peleado contra sus propios demonios y los había vencido, había hecho lo que ella con tanto esfuerzo había intentado y nunca logrado.

Envidia.

Fue el sentimiento que creyó ella desarrollar por él, pero el tiempo y la razón le dijeron que no, no era así sino todo lo contrario.

Admiración.

Eso es lo que en verdad sentía por él.

O eso es lo que quiso pensar que era.

Habilidoso, fuerte, sensible y solidario.

Es así como ahora lucia ante sus ojos.

Gracias al juego del policía bueno y el policía malo como él llamaba a su trabajo en equipo, compartieron (mucho) tiempo juntos y el tiempo solo le mostro algo que siempre estuvo ahí escondido, detrás de esa dura coraza y fachada de lobo solitario había un alma sensible (demasiado sensible) que se preocupaba por el bienestar de su familia y amigos

Por el bienestar de todos debía actuar rudo e indiferente para que así nadie notara su "debilidad".

Y ella no pudo ignorar ese hecho.

Una parte de su ser admiraba la fuerza con la que se manejaba, pero otra se sentía irremediablemente atraída a todo lo que él era y eso no estaba bien. Nada bien.

-Te gusto…

Declaro inseguro sin dejar de mirarla.

-No…

Respondió poco convincente debido a la sorpresa.

Por situaciones como estas a veces creía que en realidad él era el empático de entre ellos dos, pero sabía que no era así, él solo era demasiado analítico, demasiado observador.

-Pupilas dilatadas, pulso acelerado, respiración agitada… estas a punto de entrar en shock o yo te gusto, no hay que ser extremistas Rachel…

Siseo su nombre con una de esas tontas sonrisas cínicas con las que siempre se salía con la suya.

-No es así...

Intento zafarse de su agarre para así salir huyendo, pero él lo evito y la empujo hasta la pared más próxima arrinconándola, dejándola sin salida, encerrándola con su cuerpo y ella ya no pudo resistirse.

-Dime lo que sientes Rachel…

-No, no está bien.

-Me encantaría saber por qué crees eso.

-Soy mayor que tú.

-No tanto.

-Tienes quince años.

-Si lo piensas he crecido y en un par de años no importará, ni se notará.

-Pero ahora eres un niño.

-Eso no te importo mucho.

-En ocasiones eres muy maduro… pero en otras sigues siendo muy infantil.

-¿En ocasiones? ¿Infantil?

-Si, en ocasiones inclusive eres más maduro que yo, pero aun sigues comportándote como un chiquillo especialmente cuando estas con Jon.

-El alíen no tiene que ver con esto, tú me quieres acéptalo.

-Si lo acepto… ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso? ¿Regodearte? ¿Presumir que una chica mayor cayo por ti?

-No, no lo presumiría… -murmuro causando duda y molestia en ella- no ahora, pero si celebraría.

-¿Celebrar?

-Si o algo así, eres una de mis metas Rachel.

-¿Una meta?

-Eres fuerte, eres linda y en general no eres molesta.

-No te creo.

-Me llamaste la atención desde la primera vez que nos reunimos. No lo sabía entonces… pero me gustabas o algo si.

-¿Te gustaba?

-Si, pero tu tenías ese estúpido enamoramiento con West.

-Fue una fase y eso fue hace mucho.

-Obvio de eso me encargue.

-¿Te encargaste?

-Desafiaba mi autoridad y te distraía.

-Damián eso no es un motivo…

-Para mí lo era.

-¿En verdad te gustaba desde entonces?

-No lo sabía, pero supongo que sí, bueno al menos ahora sé que me gustas y que yo te gusto.

-Esto es un problema…

Se lamento llevándose la mano a la cabeza en un gesto acongojado.

-Nunca espere a que lo notaras.

-Lo hubiera notado, tarde o temprano lo hubiera hecho, siempre estoy al pendiente de ti. No te he mantenido cerca de mí en vano.

-Tú… -susurro sorprendida- por eso siempre vamos juntos -Hizo conexión entre tantas cosas- por eso siempre me criticabas… lo tenías todo medido… -recrimino molesta-

-Tenías que notarme, no me gusta ser ignorado.

Dijo el obviando como si nada.

-¿Lo planeaste?

-Si, a largo plazo, pero si lo hice no pensé que cayeras ante mis encantos antes de lo pensado.

-Tú pequeño gran hijo de…

-Shsss… todo lo que digas de ahora en adelante será usado en tu contra.

-Esto es demasiado… no sé cómo sentirme al respecto.

-Feliz… sería un buen inicio.

Dijo él tomando sus labios por sorpresa, rudo, firme como solo él podía.

Por un momento ella se dejó llevar, estaba tan confundida, tan molesta y tan sorprendida por toda esa información aun sin procesar, pero no diría que no estaba contenta con lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Suficiente.

Se separo ella en cuanto él intento ir mas allá del roce entre sus labios.

-Estábamos en la mejor parte

Se quejo él.

-¿Qué parte de que eres menor y que esto no está bien no entiendes?

Apunto ella observando como él solo se cruzaba de brazos y chasqueaba la lengua irritado.

-Es un mutuo acuerdo… somos adolescentes… es normal.

-Pronto cumpliré dieciocho, seré un adulto, no puedo hacer esto… si alguien se enterara…

-Nadie tiene porque saberlo.

Declaro él nuevamente robando sus labios con fiereza y ella no se resistió, se dejó llevar nuevamente.

Lo que hacían no estaba bien, pero se sentía tan bien que podría ignorar ese hecho.

-Sé que esto va mas allá de lo que puede manejar y que los demás no lo verán bien por eso esperare… esperare a tener "la edad" para que el resto nos acepte, eso no significa que tu tengas libertad, desde este momento me perteneces…

-¿Te pertenezco?

-Si, eres mía y puedes pensar lo mismo hacia mí, pero te advierto que ahora que sé lo que sientes hare mis movimientos sobre ti libremente… soy impaciente Rachel.

Dijo luciendo su típica sonrisa mientras la abandonaba seriamente confundida en la sala.

 _"_ _soy impaciente Rachel"_

Podía sentir su rostro arder al recordar sus últimas palabras.

-Definitivamente estoy en problemas.

Se dejo caer sobre la pared pensando en lo que había ocurrido en esa sala hace solo unos momentos, ese chico era demasiado para ella, estaba en muchos problemas.

,

,

En tanto Damián que silbando alegremente entro a su habitación, retirándose de a poco sus botas, así como su molesta capa mientras llegaba a su pizarra.

-Hacerme notar.

Borro la oración de la pizarra mientras meditaba su nuevo propósito.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Notas de la Autora._**

Holis.

Les traigo esta historia esperando que sea de su agrado.

¿Cómo la ven?

Yo sentí que la línea de esta historia está muy lejana a lo que habitualmente escribo y lo siento raro, como que sí y como que no me convence.

Esta historia surgió a causa de la visita de un amigo en medio de mi convalecencia. Ahí les va como fue la plática para que entiendan.

Joey: Pasando de esos errores que de vez en cuando dejas pues tus historias muy bien.

Yo: ¿En serio? Sé que me adoras y pensé que solo dirías algo por educación y para que no me sintiera tan mal.

Joey: Son buenas, pero…

Yop: ¿pero?

Joey: ¿no en el comic ella tiene como 16 o 17 y él 13?

Yop: Bueno si, en el comic ella es mayor, pero en las películas no es tanta la diferencia… creo, pero no importa los dos lucen geniales y son el uno para el otro.

Joey: Si en las películas se ven bien, pero como que soy muy consiente de los comics y como que algo no me deja verlos juntos del todo.

Yop: ¡Cállate la boca! Siempre trato de evitar pensar eso y ahí vas…. Si quieres ver como seria en los comics… ¡yo te enseñare!

Y así ardió Troya y salió esta historia XD

¡Necesito sus opiniones sinceras sobre esto!

Bueno en general no escribo algo así tan de la nada y lo publico en ch*nga, pero algo me dio por hacerlo así esta vez.

Y también gracias a mi convalecencia me ha dado una por escribir de todo menos de lo que debo escribir, ya llevo dos historias una lleva dos capítulos y probablemente contenga de 6 a 10 capítulos (y eso es mucho) y la otra pues será algo así como de tres tal vez cuatro capítulos. La primera ya tiene nombre se llama "interés" está ambientada en universo alterno pero no tan alejada de los superhéroes, esta chistosa, y la otra aún no tiene nombre, pero si está ubicada en un universo sin superhéroes una cosa simple, llena de clichés y un ambiente maduro. Definitivamente estas historias verán la luz hasta el siguiente año.

Todo esto sucede mientras bajo el mismo techo no tiene conti o un final jajajajaja.

Necesito que me alienten muchachos. La verdad es que la historia me gusta tanto que me niego a darle un final "pretexto" XD.

Mucha palabrería y pocas nueces.

Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias.

Mil besos gatunos para todos.

Astoria W.

P.D. QueenFan te pasaste con lo del título que me diste, cuando leí tu review me dio una cosa loca de reírme como histérica pero debido a lo reciente de la cirugía no podía, me hiciste sufrir bárbara XD y bueno mija te mando un besote pronto te dedicare algo especial para ti así que tu pide, solo porque hoy ya me siento mejor. :D


End file.
